


Goodness Gracious

by AnotherAnonymousAuthor



Series: The Life and Times of Maria and Natasha Hill [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Hill - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/AnotherAnonymousAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've actually had to take sick days. This is not going to be a normal, easy pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You’re barely twelve weeks pregnant.

You suppose that you were lucky with Theo; you never had morning sickness and you rarely craved abnormal food groups but you couldn’t get enough of sex.

You’ve actually had to take sick days, even this early into your pregnancy; your wife has stayed up all night on those few occasions making sure you’re okay and making sure your son was still sleeping.

That child could sleep through a bomb going off outside of his window.

You’ve known from the beginning that she couldn’t have kids; an unfortunate result of her time with Red Room.

They didn’t want any happy accidents.

When you had sat down to discuss specifics, your wife had broken down; she wanted to give this to you yet was disappointed with her inability to do so.

You agreed that you would carry them; that didn’t stop her from being a mother to your children.

You find yourself napping quite a lot more with Theo; you only wake when you need to use the bathroom.

Again.

You’re Maria Hill and you’re pregnant with your second child; this is not going to be a normal, easy pregnancy.

Your Doctor had instructed you to reduce your stress levels as much as possible; with the effect your pregnancy was having on your body, he didn’t want to risk a miscarriage and at that word your wife had given you a stern look while bouncing your first born.

You remind her of her position at work and how worried you get sometimes; she takes on more administration duties while you’re pregnant to stay out of harm’s way.

You do everything you can to get into the Tower; you’ll go stir crazy without something to do.

It’s not that you don’t love Theo and that you won’t love this child but being a stay at home mother and house-wife is not in your DNA.

You’re in the middle of your dinner; you’re having trouble keeping food down.

You hand your plate hurriedly to your wife; your fingers over your mouth.

Your morning sickness has kicked in again.


	2. Chapter 2

You’ve had a long day.

You had felt fine this morning when you woke up; your one year old had greeted you with a cheeky smile and a dirty nappy.

Your wife was already gone; everything for breakfast was set up and ready to go in the kitchen with a note telling you she was training Skye.

It started with an unsettled stomach.

You tried but couldn’t keep breakfast down; you needed energy but ended up feeling worse than when you woke up.

You were jealous of your son; he sucked messily and greedily at the mashed pumpkin that was his breakfast.

You threw up two more times.

Next, your head started pounding not long before he woke up from his pre-lunch nap.

You had been trying to sort through some data Skye had pulled; your computer screen was hurting your eyes and you weren’t getting anyway.

You put it aside for a small nap while you have the chance; it only felt like minutes before you heard the crying over the baby monitor.

You spent the rest of your day with a splitting headache and an unsettled child; you didn’t want to call your wife to come home because the hacker needed all the sparring training she could get.

Finally, tired and hungry and in need of pain relief you called her.

She was home in twenty minutes; you were chastised for not calling her earlier.

You were jealous of your wife; she had Theo settled within minutes of taking him and he was fast asleep in his rocker for an impromptu afternoon nap.

Your dragged upstairs and put to bed; she kisses you gently when she returns with tea and painkillers.

She lays with you until you fall asleep and wakes you after a few hours for some plain toast and a small bowl of plain soup.

You’ve never had anything so delicious.

You don’t throw up; you’re put to bed almost as soon as you’ve finished.

You’re Maria Hill and you’re shaken awake close to midnight; you can hear the panic in her voice.

Your wife is on the phone; Clint is on his way over to watch the baby.

She’s taking you to hospital; your brain clears itself of sleep.

You look down at the bed and feel it before you see it; you’ve bled everywhere.

Panic floods your body.


	3. Chapter 3

You’re beginning to hate hospitals.

You’ve heard your wife complain every time she is made to visit them; you’re beginning to understand why.

You can never sleep properly; there’s too much noise and too many sterile surfaces and the smell gives you a headache.

The chairs cannot be comfortable; you’re pretty sure that any visitor you have had has limped out of your room with an immediate need for a chiropractic appointment.

It’s supposed to relieve some stress; knowing that you’re surrounded by medical staff does nothing to calm your nerves.

Or your wife’s.

You have at least another ten days in the hospital; you’ve been in the same bed for two weeks already, but they say they need to monitor you at least a week past the 24 week mark of your pregnancy.

You’ve developed a blood clot; the doctor spouts something about it being related to extreme stress when you were trying to get pregnant.

You’ve been banned from work.

Director Coulson has pulled rank; you’ve been officially put on medical leave for an organisation that doesn’t exist.

You try to look at the bright side; you get to catch up on those books you’ve been meaning to read for six months.

You’re Maria Hill, and your view of the bright side doesn’t last very long; you miss being able to cuddle with your son, the way your sheets smell of your wife, being able to wake up to them.

You even miss being surrounded by the Avengers.

You don’t get to see many of them even though they try to visit when they have some spare time.

You wife works from a tablet that is directly linked to the Tower; she locks you out of it so all you can do it play games.

Most days are happy days; especially those then you get visitors.

You can see the stress and fear in her eyes, even though she’s smiling when she comes in with Theo.

You haven’t had a chance to discuss anything with your wife because she won’t give you the chance; she put her foot down with tears in her eyes telling you that you had to stay and do as you were told.

This blood clot could kill the baby.

This blood clot could kill you.

You say you’ll both be fine.

You only wish that you believed your own words.


	4. Chapter 4

You weren’t prepared for this.

You were supposed to be avoiding stress; you had been banned from work and all things work related.

You can feel the tension sliding across the room in waves; your wife is on one side with your son, your parents are on the other fussing over you.

Her hand is linked with yours on the bed; she claimed the rocking chair with an overtired infant and had him asleep in minutes as per usual.

Your parents had walked in an hour before demanding why they hadn’t been told you had been admitted; there was the occasional glare sent in your wife’s direction.

You could see her sink into the chair with your son; you felt bad for dragging her into the sights of your parents constant disappointment.

They were promptly silenced; your wife was holding a sleeping child and warned them that if they couldn’t calm themselves she would call security, not caring that they were her in-laws.

You needed a stress free environment; they were not helping.

You were kissed soundly with your chin gripped lightly.

They both sat down in the two chairs by the window without another word; your mother refused to leave though.

You tried not to smirk, but fail to refrain yourself from telling your wife she’s sexy.

You all sit in the awkward semi-silence; your parents have yet to speak again but you make small talk with your wife about anything other than work.

You’re Maria Hill and your parents hate your wife but love your son, they’re angry at you and you’re pretty sure that your wife is simply sick of them even if she hasn’t said anything.

Tonight, it’s Uncle Phil’s turn to watch him; your parents strongly requested the keys to the apartment and to her car for his car seat.

Uncle Phil is waiting with Uncle Thor who is thankfully in civilian clothes; you hear your father’s jaw drop.

You share a look with your wife; you can’t help but worry that little bit when the Asguardian God holds your son because his arms look like they would swallow Theo if Thor tensed that little bit too hard.

Your wife refuses to leave the hospital unless it is absolutely necessary; usually only for a shower and food.

Once your parent’s are gone, you kiss her again with a smirk; she’s crawling onto the bed for a cuddle when you tell her you need to talk.

If you don’t discuss it now you never will; you have to.

You weren’t prepared to hear her heart break once she learnt the topic you wanted to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

You’re being avoided.

You don’t like it.

A week before you reached the safety mark for the baby you had brought up your will; it was fully up to date and included your wife and both of your children.

A week before you reached the safety mark for the baby you had brought up names; in case something went wrong you needed a name.

By wrong, you mean if the baby didn’t make it.

She has brought Theo in purely to see you; you don’t discuss anything other than your son.

She refuses to talk about it; you did promise you wouldn’t scare her and this counted as scaring her.

It isn’t until you are one day away from being across that threshold that you get a visitor; Skye walks in with her arm in a sling and a busted lip.

You immediately ask what happened; your wife was zoned out and beating the punching bag to a pulp.

She turned on Skye without realising it until she had broken her collarbone; Barton had tackled her.

You’re told that you need to talk to her; you make a phone call.

Half an hour later, you’re experiencing déjà vu; you have your wife and Barton in front of you and it feels like you’re telling them off for breaking something on the Helicarrier again.

As soon as Barton is waiting outside she cracks; she apologises.

You’ve seen her break before.

You’ve seen her be unmade and have to create herself from scratch.

You’ve seen her struggle and be scared.

You’ve never seen her this broken before; her head is resting on the bed and you’re sure you can hear her tears hit the linoleum floor.

She apologises; she needed space to comprehend that you were actually accepting the possibility of your own death.

She can’t lose you; she can’t be a mother alone and you’re the only reason she can do it half as well as she manages.

The two of you are a team.

You are Maria Hill; you grip her chin tightly the same as she did the week before and firmly tell her that you’re not going anywhere, that you will be fine and that she can’t get rid of her commanding officer that easily.

You hear a tearful chuckle; it’s better than body wracking sobs.

You are just as scared as she is; you’re not giving up.

You only have one more day.

You awkwardly pull her onto the bed,

She apologises; she loves you too much to lose you.

You hold her tight to your body; you love her too.

You’re _not_ going anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

You can feel the relief.

You made it to the 24 week mark and passed it without incident; your doctor is actually considering letting you go home.

You sit there with your wife as he explains; as you listen, you’re pretty sure you’re going to need an x-ray because of how tightly she is holding your hand.

You’re both nervous.

You listen; every day past this point is a bonus.

You smile; besides being a little small, he is healthy.

You falter; your wife asks the doctor for clarification.

You’re having another boy, a brother for Theo; he apologises not realising you didn’t specifically want to know.

You kiss her with a grin and a tear; at this point you don’t care what it is, as long as it’s healthy.

She makes a guarantee with the doctor; you are only allowed to be released under certain conditions.

No stress.

Blood thinning medication every twelve hours.

Blood tests every three days.

If you feel any kind of pain or discomfort you are to come straight back.

Once your doctor leaves you are both giddy; both of you seem to turn to a puddle of goo and a minor impromptu make-out sessions happens.

You’re separated by a small cough by the nurse.

You’re Maria Hill and you’re fine; you haven’t broken your promise and you promise that you won’t.

You get to leave the next morning; your wife wheels you out with your bag and gifts.

You spend your first day of freedom watching Theo waddle around the lounge; you hear him giggle and shriek when she picks him up to tickle him.

It’s hard for you to believe that he’s walking already.

You had not been shocked to see that your parents had left; after being cornered in the kitchen one night while getting a late night drink and waiting for Theo to wake your wife seemed to be a little more accepted.

When he naps you know you should too; instead you pull your wife into the bedroom next to your son’s.

She kisses you in the middle of the room slowly and you playfully argue over the wall colour.

There are a chest of drawers in the corner; the crib is still in its box because for a while neither of you were sure if you could unpack it.

That night you sleep in your own bed; you sleep the best you have in weeks.

You know you shouldn’t focus on it.

You’re waiting for the other shoe to drop.


	7. Chapter 7

You don’t have to wait long.

You’re home for barely a week before it happens.

You’ve spent your days talking baby names and paint colours and playing with Theo; you can’t remember being this relaxed in your entire life.

Your wife does everything she can to keep you that way; she remembers your pill times and makes sure you eat properly and takes you to your appointments.

She never leaves your side; you end up in a rocking chair on the training floor at Stark Tower so she can keep an eye on you and train Skye at the same time.

You watch as your son gets passed around, taking to each person as easily as the last; you haven’t laughed so hard in a long time when you witness Thor feeding him.

You’re not sure who was messier by the end of it.

The people you are surrounded by have become your family, not just your team or your agents; the rare moments your wife lets her prodigy take a break sees the younger girl with the biochemist grinning and trying to hide it.

You shake your head and grant a kiss.

You whisper to her when she crouches next to you and skims the nursery design you were looking at; you’re pretty sure the two of you started something.

It turns out that Pepper is pregnant too; your wife has nicknamed the unborn child Iron Baby and calls Skye back onto the training mats after a round of congratulations and celebratory hugs.

You spend your afternoon comparing notes on your partners; Stark is terrified even though he’s not showing it and you explain about your wife’s fear when you were pregnant with Theo.

You’ve never contemplated your last moments.

You’ve always take it one day at time; something you’ve learnt to do as an Agent of SHIELD.

You’re Maria Hill and you don’t realise that this Thursday evening in the Tower could be your last.

Not until Pepper comments that you’re awfully pale and your nose has started bleeding.

You hear her call for your wife; you can see her face drop as she runs to you.

That’s the last thing you see before you pass out.


	8. Chapter 8

You’re put into a coma for almost two weeks.

You never heard your wife yelling your name and you never felt her shaking you trying to get you to wake up.

You didn’t hear the doctors yelling things over your unconscious body, trying to save you both.

You were medically induced for the birth of your son.

You didn’t see your wife break down in the observation room.

You weren’t awake to see her cling to Clint.

You can’t watch as she runs herself into the ground; she goes back and forth between you and the baby making sure that you’re both still here with her and she only leaves when your mother insists she shower and see Theo.

You can’t hear her as she tells you about the baby who was born almost two months prematurely.

You don’t get to see his first photo; he is tiny and covered in wires and called ‘Baby Hill’ before your wife refuses to name him without you.

You’re Maria Hill and the blood clot you developed moved to your heart; your wife had to weigh up the options and just pray that the surgery worked.

You don’t hear her beg you to wake up even after your sedative wears off; the boys need you and so does she.

You’re unable to realise that you never felt it coming; death knocked on your door silently and snuck its way in.

You physically can’t feel her hand gripping yours for three days straight.

You can’t feel much; everything is dull and quiet.

Your finger shifts in her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Your mind begins to clear.

You can’t open your eyes yet; they’re still too heavy but you can hear things a little more clearly.

You listen as best you can; the doctors are optimistic because you’re breathing on your own and there are strong signs of brain activity.

You pick up mumbles and phrases; your wife is still there and discussing things with the doctor.

You pay attention to words; Clint came in covered in paint and she said thank you.

You couldn’t help but wonder what he was painting.

It’s hard; you try to move your fingers that little bit more when you feel her holding your hand.

Talking isn’t a viable option of communication; you need to give her hope.

You’re not going anywhere.

You’ve listened for two days; he doesn’t even have a name yet.

When you finally open your eyes, its two days after you started beginning to wake up; she’s fast asleep against the bed.

She wakes up when you scratch your fingers on her arm; she stares at you like you’re a dream.

You whisper a ‘hi’; she kisses you and you mutter something about needing to brush your teeth.

She chuckles; you love that sound and kisses you again.

You’re told that she’s missed your voice; you apologise.

The doctors come in and your wife is almost shunted out of the way; she manages to cling to your hand through.

You’re told how lucky you are to be alive; same goes for your son.

You’re Maria Hill; you don’t break your promises.

Even in your haze you know they won’t let you see him in person just yet; maybe tomorrow they say, once you’re able to wake up and they can assess you better.

You’re looking good and stable for now; they’ve taken more blood and your blood pressure and are double checking your pulse against the monitor.

Once they leave your wife asks if you want to see your son; you nod slightly.

She settles next to you, propping the tablet against the tray table; he’s tiny but he’s strong and he’s completely healthy and almost ready to go home.

You hear him cry in a short video she sneakily took; you ask if she’s named him yet.

She shakes her head.

There’s very little energy in your body; you manage to swipe through some photos of your son and your hand traces the outline of his face.

He looks like you, you’re told.

His name is on the tip of your tongue.

You fall asleep before you can tell her.

You feel her lips on your forehead.

You hear her voice tell you that she loves you.


	10. Chapter 10

You’re nervous as hell.

And you don’t get nervous.

Your doctors decided it was better not to move you for the moment; the baby was strong enough to bring down in his bed.

She reassures you that he completely healthy; you can’t stop yourself worrying that if you had done something differently he wouldn’t have come so early.

She tells you that you could have done something differently and it could have been a lot worse.

You see her face light up when the nurse wheels him in; he’s wrapped in a blanket with a beanie on that is covered in arrows.

Clint’s first present.

There’s a stuffed zebra sitting in the corner; you hear your wife tell you that he needed company when she couldn’t be there.

He is a lot smaller than your first child; he yawns when he is handed to you and cuddles in closer.

You try to control yourself; the tears are hard to keep locked away.

You almost lost this little person in your arms; you couldn’t bare the thought of anything happening to either of your children.

There is the patter of new shoes barely worn and the call for his mama; both you and your wife light up at the sight of your first born.

He meets his little brother; gently, he pats his brother on the arm in that awkward eighteen month old fashion.

One by one everyone comes in; Phil and Clint both smiling proudly, Thor confused about the purpose of his tie but grinning nonetheless, May and Fitz shuffle in a little awkwardly, Tony and a visible Pepper follow with gentle smiles, you don’t fail to notice the handhold between Skye and Jemma.

Your bottom lip trembles; you thank them because you’re not sure how either one of you would manage.

You tell them that they are all family; this is coming from the Ice Queen herself.

You are silenced by a small cry from your arms; everyone cranes their necks to get a look.

You’re Maria Hill and you’re never giving this up; you have a wonderful wife and two beautiful children and an amazing village of a family.

Out of nowhere gifts are produced and you ask what this is; you’re met with a blank look from the youngest of the group telling you that it’s the baby shower you never got to have.

She trails off halfway through a sentence, obviously looking for a name.

You tell her; your wife winks at you and tickles Theo.

You introduce them to Noah Daniel Hill.


	11. Chapter 11

You really hate hospitals.

You’re sick of them and you’re jealous of your two week old son; he’s allowed to leave the hospital before you are.

He’s a quiet baby you’re told; except when his big brother wakes him up, jealous that he is getting the attention.

All of them cannot wait for you to come home.

You can’t wait either; you’re pretty sure your doctor has been bribed with state of the art technology courtesy of Stark Industries to spring you from your prison early.

It’s nap time when you walk through the door; it smells like home and you feel yourself relax instantly.

The hands kneading your shoulders and neck definitely help too.

Your wife has a surprise for you; she takes you upstairs to Noah’s room.

It’s navy blue with a crib similar to his brother’s, the cartoon animals are there standing in for his initial’s above, and there is another rocking chair by the window.

You’re told that Clint helped because she didn’t have any time to decorate; you remember a comment about him being covered in paint.

It’s perfect.

You back your wife out of the room and across the hall to your bedroom.

You’re Maria Hill and it’s been a long time; you’ve been craving being able to be close to her physically on anything that is not a hospital bed or a couch.

She raises an eyebrow; the doctor said no over exerting yourself until you’re cleared at your one month check-up.

You just have to be really _really_ careful; you smirk at her and she falls to the bed.

You moan softly; your afternoon is spent doing nothing but kissing your wife softly.

You’ve never felt anything so perfect; you’ve missed this.

She begs you not to do that again.

You promise; you don’t plan on it.

You kiss her silent and break away slightly breathless; you hear a cry over the baby monitor.

Someone is awake.


	12. Chapter 12

You’ve lost track again.

You’ve been busy balancing the boys and the occasional date night; you’ve gone back to work but thankfully your boss doesn’t mind as long as the kids aren’t causing trouble.

Only yesterday you were interrogating your future wife; on Saturday you’ve been married for five years.

You have two children; your eldest is edging closer to two and your youngest can almost roll himself over.

You’re surprised at the changes you didn’t even notice happening; you used to make out like horny teenagers at first, and still did once you were married.

Now you’re lucky to get ten minutes alone with your wife; usually it’s over cooking dinner because once you get to bed you’re both asleep in minutes.

You love your kids, you do; you need adult time.

You get your wish on Saturday afternoon, not long after you put them down for their afternoon lunch.

When you come down from checking on them your wife is standing there nearly the dining table; you raise an eyebrow at the flowers and the suspiciously gentle smile she is wearing.

She tells you that you look beautiful; you’re in yoga pants and an old singlet of hers that you stole.

She says happy anniversary and gives you a long hard kiss; you forget about the flowers that are your favourite as her hands trade them for your hips.

You tell her the boys have just gone down; she pins you to the couch with a grin and lets you settle a thigh between hers with a groan.

Before you can beg her to do anything more to push you closer, she’s gone; you’re pulled from the couch and she strips the two of you on the way to your bedroom.

You’re Maria Hill and you love the feeling of her body against hers; you can feel her body reacting to your touches and you grin.

She knows; her lips touching your skin makes you sigh heavily and her nails across your ribs make you arch and the right amount of pressure in the right spot makes your eyes roll back while you moan.

Your breath turns shaky; you bite your lip and your hips buck because her fingers are doing _something_.

She rocks her hips against your thigh; kissing you hard as you both ride over the edge together.

You return the satisfaction more than once; you end up naked and barely covered by the sheet with your head on her shoulder.

You tell her you should do that more often.

She laughs and rolls you over; you taste yourself on her lips.

You love this woman.

She loves you too.

You hear a cry down the hall.

You both grin.


	13. Chapter 13

You have no idea how it happened.

You’ve spent your days juggling tasks with ease; you’ve directed several missions while rocking one child to sleep and entertaining the other.

You go home at night; you and your wife tuck them in before having a glass of wine with dinner and following suit.

Everything seems to have reached that point; you’re happy and things are easy and it’s not a chore to smile and laugh.

When you think she isn’t watching, you store memories away; she’s rocking Theo to sleep with his giraffe in the rocking chair or blowing raspberries on Noah’s stomach.

You’re met with more ‘I love you’s’; when you wake up and when you go to sleep and when you leave for work.

You’re on top of the world; not for long.

You’re Maria Hill and your day starts out normally; a call from the director – you’ll never get used to that after being under Fury’s command for so long – leads you to a new assignment for the Avengers.

Ward has escaped; with his knowledge of SHIELD and the members of this new team, the amount of damage he could do sends your mind reeling.

You kiss your children on the forehead; Noah is asleep and shouldn’t cause too much trouble for Simmons as she babysits while Coulson manages to do work over a two year old in his lap.

Your day is spent searching; you don’t find any trace of him or come up with any valid idea of what he wants.

You head downstairs; you find the lab empty.

You worry; your heart is in your throat when you find the doctor hidden with a head wound.

Your wife is behind you; the lab is being ripped apart in search for your son.

The doctor tells you that your wanted man was here; she apologises under her girlfriend’s worries and fretful questions.

You hear yourself yell for you wife; your voice sounds foreign as if it’s not connected to your body.

You can hear her heart break; you can see her mind second guessing herself as a parent.

You don’t know how to feel; you slump to your knees.

You don’t cry and neither does she; she pulls you into her arms and makes promises you know she won’t break.

You have no idea how it happened; one minutes everything is perfect and the next it's not.

Noah is missing.


End file.
